


Webby & Mrs. Beakley

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Lost & Lost [9]
Category: Quack Pack (Cartoon 1996)
Genre: Basketball, Family Feels, Gen, Grandmothers, Little Sisters, Male-Female Friendship, Nannies, Parent-Child Relationship, References to Depression, Siblings, Sleepovers, Webby is gay, i don't know what to tag, it's kind of short I guess, sleepy ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Huey, Dewey and Louie stop to visit their nanny and surrogate little sister.
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Lost & Lost [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470302
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Webby & Mrs. Beakley

It was dawn, stars still peeking out in the sky as the sun slowly came up. Dewey pulled up by the curb of a nice little cottage, sitting on a hill. After he put the camper van in park, he stretched and yawned. Then he looked over his shoulder.

“Hey,” he called, “we’re here.”

Louie groaned, as he woke up from his slumber. He turned over, only to roll right off of his and Huey’s shared bed. He groaned again, curling up in a ball, tangled up in the blankets. Huey didn’t move.

“Lou, we’re here,” Dewey said again.

Louie sighed.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” Dewey asked, as he yawned again.

“No,” Louie said. He looked up at his yawning brother. “Doesn’t sound like you did either.”

“I took a nap on the side of the road. But yeah, it was short.”

“Mmm,” Louie laid his face on the floor, sighing. “Can we just sleep a little more? They’re probably not even awake yet.”

At that moment, a girl burst out of the cottage and sprinted toward the van.

Dewey blinked sleepily. When the girl got a little closer, Dewey recognized her face. He smiled back at Louie. “Someone’s coming.”

Louie frowned, refusing to open his eyes. “What?”

The girl smacked into the passenger door. “GUYS!!”

Louie jumped at the sound and looked wide-eyed at the window. His beak fell open. “Webby?”

Webby banged on the window. “Let me in!”

Dewey chuckled and reached over to unlock the car door. Webby threw it right open and jumped inside. She was taller than they remembered; not taller than them, but it was obvious that she’d shot up like a beanstalk. What was she now? Fourteen? 

She lunged at Dewey, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. 

“Oof! Good to see you, Webs,” Dewey said with a tired smile, hugging her back.

“What are you guys doing here?!” Webby asked excitedly.

“Long story.” Dewey yawned.

At the same time, Louie yawned too and rubbed his eyes.

Webby looked between them. “Have you slept yet?”

Louie got up and ruffled her hair—shorter than it was in a photo of her from last year. “None of us sleep anymore,” he told her.

Webby frowned at him. “What?”

Dewey poked her cheek. “Long story.”

“Okay... Where’s Huey?”

Louie looked back at the bed. It was honestly hard to say if Huey was still sleeping, or pretending to be.

“Still asleep,” he said.

“Oh.” Webby smirked playfully. “Should I wake him?”

“Don’t think that’s a good idea,” Dewey told her. Huey probably needed some time to himself. “Is Mrs. B awake?” he asked to distract Webby.

“Yeah, she’s inside! Come on!” Webby replied, jumping out of the van and running back to the house.

Louie hesitated at first, then jumped out after her.

Before Dewey followed, he gazed at Huey’s bed. “Come inside whenever you’re ready, Hugh,” he said gently. Then jumped out.

Louie’s brain was still a little sleepy, but he felt much more awake after playing a little basketball with Webby. It wasn’t competitive at all. Louie wasn’t aware enough for that and sports weren’t really Webby’s thing. It was nice to toss the ball back and fourth and just talk. They hadn’t talked like this in a long time.

“So...” Louie began with a teasing lilt to his voice, “boyfriend?”

Webby shook her head. “No.” Then she grinned. “I like girls.”

Oh. “Oh.” That was new. But then again, Webby had done a lot of maturing. She wasn’t a little kid anymore. “Well,” Louie said, “girlfriend then?”

Webby sighed. “No.” She tossed the ball.

“Oh okay,” said Louie. He tossed the ball back.

“So... you’re looking for your dad?” Webby asked.

Louie nodded. “Yup.”

Webby gazed at him. She had never known her own parents. Her granny was her mom and dad. “What’s that like?” she asked.

Louie frowned in thought. He’d never had to explain it before. Dewey and Huey felt the same as him, so they just got it. But it was hard to put his feelings in proper words now. “I don’t know. Like... everything at once?” he said.

Webby contemplated that. “Bad or good way?” she asked, passing the ball again.

Louie caught it. “Both.” He passed it back.

“Who do you think he is?”

Louie hadn’t thought a lot about that actually. “Don’t know.”

Webby sat down on the pavement with the ball on her lap. “Who do you want him to be?”

Louie sat down too, staring at Webby and Mrs. Beakley’s cottage on the hill. It was from the kitchen window, Louie had spotted the basketball court and they’d gone outside to play.

“Someone good,” he said quietly, playing with the edge of his shorts. “He can be someone who’s made mistakes and bad choices. As long as he’s good inside.”

Webby nodded and leaned back on her hands. “You scared?”

“Terrified.”

“What will you do when you find him?”

“... Probably watch Huey punch him.”

Dewey was sitting in the living with Mrs. Beakley, her with her tea and him with his coffee. Mrs. B hadn’t approved of him drinking caffeine, but she’d made him a cup anyways.

“You are playing a game of ‘chase’ with your father?” she asked, eyebrow arched.

“Yes.” Dewey nodded, sipping his coffee. He could feel himself waking up just a little. Ah, coffee.

“And you are sure that is a wise idea?” Mrs. B said in that grandmotherly tone of hers. Hardly a couple hours into their stay, and she had already slipped back into being their nanny.

“Well... it’s kind of too far into the game to think about that,” Dewey told her.

Mrs. B simply hummed and sipped her tea.

Dewey sighed. He knew what she was doing and he was falling for it. “Look, I’m the one who wanted to look for him in the first place,” he said, “Huey and Louie would kill me if I changed my mind.”

“You’ve changed your mind?” Mrs. B asked, just like Dewey knew she would.

“No,” he replied, “I want to meet him once. Just one time.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” Mrs. B said. “I’m still uncomfortable with you three chasing after a complete stranger.”

“He’s our dad.”

“I know that, darling. But he isn’t your family. He chose not to be in your life.”

Dewey nodded. He knew that. “I want to meet him one time,” he said, “Just so I know who I come from.”

Mrs. B was quiet for a moment. Then she asked, “Is that all?”

Dewey stared at his coffee. “No.”

She waited patiently.

“I have questions,” he finally said, “Some of them are big. Like, why he left us. And I have small ones too. Like, what his favourite colour is.”

Mrs. Beakley nodded in understanding. “It’s normal to be curious. You deserve to know.”

Dewey leaned his head against the back of the sofa.

“I do hope you catch up to him,” Mrs. Beakley said, “although I do disapprove.”

Dewey smiled. “When have we ever done anything you approved of?”

Mrs. Beakley sighed. “I was blessed and cursed with troublesome grandsons.”

Dewey laughed, “Oh, come on! We weren’t that bad.”

“You’re right. You were much worse.”

Huey didn’t know how long he laid in bed. He drifted in and out of sleep, but every time he woke up he felt seemingly more tired than the last. He sighed to himself. This was stupid. He wanted to see Webby and Mrs. Beakley. But he was too ashamed to let them see him. Honestly, he was really being rude.

... He was such a bad person...

Suddenly, the door opened as gentle as possible. There was the click of high heels on the kitchen floor. Huey recognized the sound, an ocean of nostalgia washing over him. He glanced over his shoulder.

There stood Mrs. B.

“Hello Huey,” she said gently, her expression rooted in the love of a doting grandmother. “Louie told me that you’d had a relapse.”

Huey didn’t respond. He did roll over so she could see his face though. He pulled his blankets up to his chin, curling up.

Mrs. B quietly sat down on the bed beside him. “How long have you been struggling?” she asked.

It was soothing to listen to her voice, and Huey thought that she was speaking so softly on purpose. It was nice. Really nice.

“Weeks,” he replied hoarsely.

Mrs. B combed her fingers through his hair.

He swallowed. “I know my hurting... is hurting everyone. I’m trying to be happy. But I can’t,” he told her.

“Hubert,” Mrs. B began, “You cannot be happy for other people. You must be happy because you want to be happy.”

Huey scooted a little closer to her. He was cold and she was warm. “I do. I do want to,” he said. And he did. He wanted to be done with crying; wanted to be rid of the sadness clinging to his bones. He wanted to feel good again.

Mrs. B tucked a feather behind his ear. “Then stop worrying about others,” she said. “Stop worrying about your brothers. They are much tougher than you give them credit for. If you want to be happy, be happy for yourself.”

“... How do I do that?”

“You know how. You just need to remember.”

“... I’m so sick of being sick.”

“Oh darling.” Mrs. Beakley placed her hand on Huey’s shoulder. Her touch felt grounding in every sense of the word. “You can’t let yourself think like that,” she continued softly, “It will only make you miserable. Just accept yourself. Just be yourself. And happy will come naturally to you.”

Huey thought about that to himself for a moment.

He liked the sound of it.

Slowly, he sat up and made eye contact with Mrs. B for the first time. She smiled gently. He rested his head against her shoulder. She embraced him.

And he felt good.

Huey came out of the camper van for supper. They all sat down at the table together to eat. They talked and laughed.

That night, they slept on the floor in Webby’s room. Nobody really slept though. Dewey sat against the wall with his computer on his lap, emailing Uncle D. Huey wasn’t tired, so he sat beside him. And Webby and Louie were on Webby’s bed, talking about girls. 

Eventually, Dewey was asleep on Huey’s shoulder. And Louie and Webby had curled up together, far gone in their dreams.

Huey smiled. He turned his head to the window, gazing at the road illuminated by the moon. The road that’d take them closer to their father. 

Huey was determined. They were going to find their dad. They were younger and faster than him, and he couldn’t run from them forever. They would catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this was alright! This little adventure is more well-liked than I thought it'd be. So I hope I'm living up to the hype! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
